Türkçe ve Rumca müşterek kelimeler
---- Subject: Turkce Yunanca ortak kelimeler derlemesi Bu liste, iki ulkenin kulturlerinin birbirine bazilarinin iddia ettigi kadar uzak olmadigini gosteriyor sanirim. Selamlar Esref A COMPILATION OF COMMON WORDS IN TURKISH AND GREEK TURKISH ENGLISH GREEK ________________________________________________________________ Adet Custom Adeti Afaroz Excommunicate Aforismos Aga Land owner Agas Ahmak Idiot Ahmakis Ahtapot Octopus Htapodi Alan Area, ground Alana Alarga Open sea, distant Alarga Aman For mercy's sake Aman Anadolu Anatolia (East in Greek) Anatoli Ananas Pineapple Ananas Anason Aniseed Anithos Anfora Anchor Amphoreus Angarya Forced labor Angaria Aptal Stupid Abdalis Apukurya Carnival Apokria Arap Negro, bogyman Arapis Arnavut Albanian Arnautis Asik Someone in love Asikis Atlet Athlete Athlitis Avanak Gullible, stupid Avanakis Ayran A drink Ariani Baba Father Babas Baca Chimney Batzias Bacak Leg, leg of trousers in G. Batzaki Bacanak Brother in law Batjanakis Baglama A string instrument Baglamas Bahce Garden Bahtses Bahsis Tip Baxisi Bakir Copper Bakiri Bakkal Grocer Bakkalis Baklava Baklava Baklavas Balta Ax Baltas Bamya Okra Bamia Barbunya A fish Barbunia Barut Gunpowder Baruti Battaniye Woolen Blanket Batania Batakci Swindler Bataxis Bayrak Flag Bairaki Bekar Batchelor Bekiaris Bekri Drunk Bekris Bela Trouble Belas Benzin Petrol, gas Benzina Bereket Abundance, plenty Bereket Beton Concrete Beton Bey Mr. Beis Bezelye Pea Bizeli Biber Pepper Piperi Biftek Steak Bifteki Bodrum Cellar, dungeon Boudroumi Bomba Bomb Bomba Bostan Vegetable field, garden Bostani Bora Storm Bora Boya Paint Bogia Borek Pastry, pie Boureki Bre Hi, you Vre Budala Idiot Boudalas Bulgur Boiled wheat Bligouri But Thigh Bouti Buz Ice, very cold Bouzi Buzuki Bouzouki Bouzouki Cacik A drink with cucumbers Tzatziki Caka Swagger, vanity Tsaka Cam Window pane Tzami Cami Mosque Tzami Cambaz Acrobat, dealer in G. Tzambazis Cenabet Crabbed person Tzanabetis Cep Pocket Tsepi Cereme Fine or cost of damage Tzeremes Cezve Coffee Pot Tzesves Ciger Liver, lungs Tziyeri Cimbiz Tweezers Tsimpida Cuce Dwarf Tsutzes Cadir Tent Tsiantiri Cakirkeyif Slightly drunk Tsakir-kefi Cali Thorny plant Tsiali Calim Flexibility, show off Tsalimi Cam Pine tree Tsami Canak Shallow bowl Tsanaki Canta Handbag Tsanta Capacul Untidy Tsapatulis Capari Weight anchor Tsapari Capkin Seducer, coquettish Tsahpinis Capraz Crossed Tsaprazi Cardak Hut of dried branches Tsardaki Carsi Market Charsi Carik Rustic shoe Tsarouhi Catal Fork Tsatala Catra Patra Stumbling speech Tsatra patra Cavus Sergeant Tsausis Cay Tea Tsai Celebi Pleasant man, mentor Tselebis Cember Circle Tsemperi Cengel Hook Tsingeli Ciklet Chewing gum Tsikla Ciftetelli A dance Tsiftetelli Ciftlik Large country estate Tsifliki Cifit Tight in money Tsifoutis Cimento Cement Tsimento Cinko Zinc Tsingos Ciftlik Big farm, property Tsifliki Cirak Apprentice Tsiraki Cipura A fish Tsipura Ciroz A fish Tsiros Coban Shepherd Tsobanis Corap Woolen sock Tsurapis Corba soup Tsorbas Corek Large bun Tsoureki Cotra File fish Tsotra Dalavere Trick, deceit Dalavere Dalga Wave (sorrow,love in G.) Dalka Dantel Lace Ntantella Darbuka Drum Ntarbuka Davul Drum Ntauli Defne Laurel Dafni Defter Notebook Tefteri Demet Bouquet Demati Dervis Dervish Dervisis Dert Sorrow, trouble Derti Despot Despot Despotis Diploma Diploma Diploma Direk Pole Ntereki Divan Sofa Divani Diyakos Deacon Diakos Dogru Straight Dogrou Domates Tomatoes Ntomates Dolap Cupboard Ntoulapi Dolma Stuffed leaves Ntolmas Drahoma Dowry Trahoma Duvar Wall Ntouvari Dumbelek Small drum Toumbeleki Dumen Rudder, steering wheel Timoni Dunya World Dounya Duzine Dozen Ntouzina Efendi Gentleman Afendis Eksen Axis Axonas Enginar Artichoke Anginara Evlek A measure of land Avlakia Falcata Shoemaker's knife Faltseta Fanus Lantern, lampglass Fanos Faras Dust pan Farasi Farfara Empty headed, frivolity Farfara Fasulye Bean Fasoulia Fener Lantern Fanari Ferman Sultan's word Firmani Fincan Cup Flitzani Findik Walnut Fountouki Firca Brush Vourtsa Firkete Hairpin Fourketa Fidan Plant, sapling Fidani Filozof Philosopher Filosofos Fisek Cartridge Fiseki Fistan Woman's dress Foustani Fistik Pistacchio Nuts Fistiki Fitil Fuse Fitili Fol Nest egg (Pros) Foli Fukara Poor,Hopeless Fukaras Gaf Mistake, blunder Gafi Gaile Care ,Difficulty Gaila Galeta Breadcrumbs Galeta Gargara Gargle Gargara Gazoz Fizzy water Gazoza Gem Horse bridle Gemi Gemici Sailor Gemitzis Gonder Flag pole Kontari Goril Gorilla Gorillas Gubre Manure, fertilizer Kopria Gugum Jug Gumi Gul Rose Yioulia Guverte Deck of a ship Kouverta Haber News Haberi Hali Carpet, rug Hali Halka Ring Halkas Hamam Turkish bath Hamami Hamal Porter Hamalis Hancer Short sword Hatzari Hanim Lady Hanoumi-Hanoumissa Hap Pill Hapi Harita Map Hartis Haram Waste, sin Harami Harem Harem Haremi Harman Blend Harmani Hatir For somebody's sake,favor Hatiri Hava Air, mood Havas Havyar Caviar Haviar Havuz Cistern, pool Havuza Hayvan Animal, beast Haivani Helva Halva, a desert Halvas Hendek Ditch Handaki Hoca Teacher, priest Hotzas Hora Dance Horos Horon Dance Horos Hovarda Extravagant, womanizer Houvardas (Kouvardas) Huni Funnel Honi Hurma Date Hurmas Huy Habit Houi Huzur State of harmony Houzouri Ibrik Pot Briki Ihlamur Linden Tree Flamouri Imam Muslim priest Imamis Imam Bayildi A dish Imam Baildi Irgat Agricultural worker Ergatis Iskelet Skeleton Skeletos Ispanak Spinach Spanaki Iskambil Playing cards Skambili Iskarpin Shoe Skarpini Iskandil Sounding lead in guns Skandali Iskarmoz Oar support Skarmos Iskarta Defective Skartos Iskelet Skeleton Skeletos Iskonto Discount Skonto Iskorpit A fish Skorpios Ispinoz Chaffinch Spinos Istampa Stamp Stampa Istaka Billiard cue Steka Istakoz Lobster Astakos Istavrit A fish Stavritis Istavroz Cross Stavros Isteri Hysteria Ysteria Istridye Oyster Stridi Izgara Grill Skara Kabadayi Tough guy Kabadais Kabuk Shell (of animals etc.) Kabouki Kadayif Kadaif Kadaifi Kalabalik Mass of people Kalabaliki Kalay Solder ( A metal) Kalai Kalayci Tinker Kalaitzis Kalamar Squid Kalamari Kalfa Assistant Kalfas Kaldirim Sidewalk Kaldirimi Kalem Pen, chisel Kalemi Kalip Form Kaloupi Kalpak Fur Cap Kalpaki Kalpazan Counterfeiter,lazy Kalpouzanos Kama Short dagger Kama Kambur Hunchback Kampouris Kamci Whip Kamtsiki Kamyon Truck Kamioni Kanal Chanel, strait Kanali Kanepe Sofa Kanapes Kantar Balance Kantari Kapak Cover Kapaki Kaparo Deposit Kaparo Kaplan Tiger (Hawk in Greek) Kaplani Kaplama Covering Kaplamas Karakol Police office,police Karakoli Karagoz Black eyed,a shadow figure Karagoz Karanfil Carnation Karafilli Karamela Candy Karamella Karavana Meal in the army Karavana Kardes Brother Kardasis Karga Crow, a bird Karga Karides Shrimp Garides Karpuz Watermelon Karpuzi Karyola Bed ('Nasty'woman in Greek) Kariola Karsi Opposite Karsi Karsilama A dance Karsilamas Kasa Safe, packing case Kassa Kasap Butcher Hasapis Kasar Yellow cheese Kaseri Kasket Cap Kasketo Katran Tar Katrani Kavga Quarrel, fight Kavgas Kavurma A type of meat cooking Kavourmas Kayik Small boat Kaiki Kayikci Seaman Kaiksis Kayisi Apricot Kaisi Kaymak Cream Kaimaki Kazma Pick Kasmas Kebap Kebap Kebap Kece Coarse felt Ketses Keci Goat Katsika Kefal A fish Kefalos Kemence A string instrument Kementzes Kelepir Bargain Kelepouri Kerata Cuckold Keratas Kerhane Brothel Kiarhanes Kerevet Bedstead (bed in G.) Krevati Kerpeten Pliers Kerpeteni Kesat Lack of bussiness Kesati Kese Shallow bowl, purse in T. Keses Kestane Chestnut Kastano Keyif Fun Kefi Kiyma Ground meat Kimas Kibar Kind, gentle Kibaris Kiler Store room Kelari Kilise Church Ecclisia Kilim Carpet Kilimi Kilit Lock,( key in Greek) Klidi Kilot Underpants Kulota Kimyon Cumin Kymino Kiraz Cherry Kerasi Kiremit Tile Keramidi Kitap Book Kitapi Klefte Thief, theft Kleftis Koma Coma Koma Kofte Meatballs Kafta Kokona Ugly, old woman Kokona Kokorec Stuffed, grilled intestine Kokoretsi Kolonya Eau de Cologne Kolonia Konak Small Palace Konaki Konserve Canned food Konserva Kopil Small boy, rascal Kopeli (Creten) Korfez Bay, gulf Korfos Kotra Small boat Kotero Kova Bucket Kouvas Kukla Puppet, doll Kukla Kulanpara Homosexual Kolombaras Kulube Hut Kalyva Kundak Baby carriage,gun carriage Kontaki Kurabiye Cookie Kurambies Kutu Box Kouti Kusur Fault Kousouri Kuzine Kitchen, stove Kouzina Kupeste Handrail of banisters Koupasti Lahana Cabbage Lahano Lakerda Salted, dried fish Lakerda Lakirdi Talk, gossip Lakirdi Levrek Bass, a fish Lavraki Leylek Stork Leleki Liman Harbour Limani Limon Lemon Lemoni Lokum Turkish (Greek) Delight Lukumi Lufer Blue fish Luferi Macun Elixir,potion Mantzuni Makara Spool Makaras Marangoz Carpenter Marangos Mahmur Sleepy Mahmouris Manastir Monastery Monastiri Manav Green Grocer Manavis Mandalina Tangerine Mandarini Mangal Grill Mangali Manolya A flower Manolia Mantar Mushroom Manitari Manyak Maniac Manyakos Marazi Morbid, hysterical Marazi Marul Lettuce Maruli Mastika Raki, ouzo Mastiha Mavna Fishing boat Mavna Mavro Negro (slang) Mavro Maydanoz Parsley Maidanos Meltem Summer wind Meltemi Menekse Violet Menekses Mengene Press, screw jack clamp Mengeni Mersin Myrtle Myrsini Metazori By force, by threat Me ta zori Metelik Small money Metaliki Meydan Square Meidani Meze Snack Mezes Midye Mussel Mydi Mikrop Microbe Mikrobio Misafir Guest Musafiris Musakka A dish Musakas Musmula A fruit Mousmoula Muze Museum Mousio Narenciye Orange like fruits Nerantzi Nargile Tobacco pipe Nargiles Naz Reluctance Nazi Oglan Boy (Bad boy in G.) Ts-oglani Okka Measure of weight Oka Okyanus Ocean Okeanos Orfoz A fish Rofos Orman Forest Roumani Pabuc Shoe Papoutsi Paca A soup Patsas Pacoz Ugly,dirty Patsoura Palamar Rope for the boat Palamari Palamut A fish Palamuti Pancur Shutters Pantzouri Pantalon Trousers Panteloni Para Money Paras Parali Rich Paralis Paskalya Easter Pashalia Pasta Cake, pleat Pasta Pastirma Dried meat Pastourmas Patates Potatoes Patates Patlican Eggplant Patlatzani Patirdi Noise Patirdi Pazar Market Pazari Panayir Fair Panigyri Papara A dish Papara Papaz Priest Papas Parazit Parasite Parasito Pavurya Edible crab, spider crab Kavouria Perde Curtain Berdes Pezevenk Pimp Pezevengis Pide Pita Pita Pilav Rice Pilafi Pilaki Beans with onion and oil Fasolia plaki Pirasa Leek Praso Pirzola Steak Brizola Piskopos Orthodox bishop Episkopos Portakal Oranges Portokali Rahat Rest, relaxation Rahati Raki Raki, ouzo Raki Recina Resin Retsini Revani A dessert Revani Rezil Ridiculed, embaressment Rezili Sabun Soap Sapuni Sahan Small frying pan Sagani Sakat Cripple Sakatis Salep A hot drink Salepi Salya Saliva Salia Salyangoz Snail Saliangos Sandal Open shoe Sandali Sardalya Sardines Sardela Sarik Turban Sariki Sarraf Money and gold changer Sarafis Saz A string instrument Sazi Sazan A fish Sazani Semer Saddle Samari Sersem Fool Sersemis Soba Stove for room heating Soba Sokak Street Sokaki Soy Relatives, ancestors Soi Simit Ring shaped bread roll Simiti Siftah First sale of the day Seftes Sevda Love, sorrow Sevdas Siva Construction bond Sovas Siktir Get out of here! Sihtiri Sinik Measure of cereals Sniki Somya Bedstead (metal) Somies Sunger Sponge Sfungari Sucuk Sausages Soutzouki Sultan Sultan Soultan Sumbul Hyacinth Zoumbouli Susam Sesame Sousami Supya Cuttlefish Soupia Salvar Loose trousers Salvari Samar Slap in the face Siamara Samata Noise Samatas Sapsal Stupid Sapsalis Serbet Sherbet Serbeti Serit Stripe, chevron Siriti Seyran Walk, stroll Seriani Takim Set, shift of workmen Takimi Takoz Wedge Takos Takunya Heel of shoe, wooden shoe Takouni Tambur An instrument Tambouras Tamah Greed Tamahi Tapa Cork, stopper Tapa Taraca Terrace Taratsa Tarama A seafood appetizer Taramas Tarhana A soup Trahanas Tavan Ceiling Tavani Tavla Backgammon Tavli Tel Chord, string Teli Temel Foundation Themelio Tembel Lazy Tembelis Tencere Cooking pot Tentzeris Teneke Tin Tenekes Tepe Hill Tepes Tepsi Baking tin Tapsi Tersane Shipyard Tarsanas Tertip Trick Tertipi Torba Sack, bag Ntorvas Tombeki Tobacco pipe Toumbeki Top Ball Topi Turlu A dish of mixed vegetables Tourlou Tursu Pickle Toursi Tugla Brick Touvlo, touvla (plural) Tulumba Pump, a dessert Touloumba Tufek Gun Toufeki Uskumru A fish Skumbri Vaftiz To baptise Vaftisi Varil Barrel, cask Vareli Vernik Varnish Verniki Veresiye On credit Verese Yahni Sort of ragout, a dish Yahni Yaka Collar Yakas Yali Shore, beach Yalos Yapi Construction Yapi Yasemin Jasmine Yasemi Yelek Waist coat Yeleki Zar Die, dice Zari Zarif Elegant Zarifis Zargana Needlefish Zargana Zembil Flat straw basket Zembili Zevzek Silly, superficial Zeuzekis Zeybek A dance Zeibekikos Zifiri Darkness Zoferos Zor Force, trouble, difficulty Zori Zurna A wind instrument Zurnas Zuluf Lock of hair Tsouloufi --------------------------- 0 ------------------------- ----